Gold Box
30,000 coins |emoijs = 116}}The is a box that is available in the Shop. How to obtain Gold boxes are always available for purchase from the Shop. When in the Home Screen, press "Play", then "More Emoji", then "Shop". Gold boxes can also be obtained as Mission Level Prizes. Gold boxes can also be obtained as Event Level Prizes. Cost Gold boxes can be purchased for 30,000 coins. Available emojis There are 109 emojis available from the Gold Box. Peter Pan *Tinker Bell *Peter Pan Aladdin *The Genie *Aladdin *Jasmine *Abu *Rajah (Group Collection Reward) Alice in Wonderland *Alice *Cheshire Cat *White Rabbit *The Mad Hatter *The Caterpillar (Group Collection Reward) Toy Story *Woody *Buzz *Alien *Bo Peep *Forky *Bullseye The Muppets *Kermit the Frog *Fozzie Bear Cinderella *Cinderella Frozen *Elsa *Anna *Olaf *Sven *Kristoff *Marshmallow (Group Collection Reward) WALL-E *WALL-E *EVE Lilo & Stitch *Lilo *Stitch Zootopia *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps Finding Dory *Nemo *Dory *Hank *Crush *Bruce *Baby Dory (Group Collection Reward) *Destiny *Bailey Beauty & The Beast *The Beast *Belle *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Mrs. Potts *Chip (Group Collection Reward) Moana *Moana *Maui *Pua Mulan *Mulan *Mushu Tangled *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *Maximus *Pascal Cars *Lightning McQueen *Cruz Ramirez *Jackson Storm Inside Out *Joy *Sadness *Anger *Disgust *Fear *Bing Bong (Group Collection Reward) Classics *Steamboat Willie Mickey *Retro Minnie *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Sleeping Beauty *Princess Aurora *Prince Philip Pocahontas *Pocahontas The Jungle Book *Baloo *Kaa *King Louie The Nightmare Before Christmas *Jack Skellington *Sally Coco *Miguel *Héctor *Dante *Imelda Big Hero 6 *Hiro *Baymax Wreck-It Ralph *Vanellope (Diamond to Gold Exclusive) *Yesss *Ralph The Princess and the Frog *Louis *Tiana Lady and the Tramp *Lady *Tramp Hercules *Hercules *Meg *Pegasus Brave *Merida Ratatouille * Remy (Diamond to Gold Exclusive) The Emperor's New Groove *Kuzco *Kronk A Bug's Life *Flik *Princess Atta *Heimlich (Diamond to Gold Exclusive) The Incredibles *Mr. Incredible *Elastigirl *Jack-Jack (Diamond to Gold Exclusive) DuckTales *Scrooge McDuck *Launchpad McQuack Darkwing Duck *Darkwing Duck Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Chip *Dale *Gadget Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Eglantine Price *Professor Emelius Browne Haunted Mansion *Hatbox Ghost *Madame Leota *The Bride Matterhorn Bobsleds *Abominable Snowman Pirates of the Caribbean *Captain Jack Sparrow *Barbossa *Davy Jones Star Wars *Rey (Diamond to Gold Exclusive) *Finn (Diamond to Gold Exclusive) *BB-8 (Diamond to Gold Exclusive) *Luke Skywalker (Diamond to Gold Exclusive) *Princess Leia (Diamond to Gold Exclusive) *Anakin Skywalker (Diamond to Gold Exclusive) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Diamond to Gold Exclusive) *Yoda (Diamond to Gold Exclusive) Descendants *Mal (Diamond to Gold Exclusive) Odds You have an equal chance of getting any emoji every time until you max them out. Lucky Gold Box On Lucky Gold Box days, 3 emojis get a specially high chance of being obtained from the box. On Lucky Gold Box days you have a 40% chance of getting the special emojis, and a 60% chance of getting any of the other emojis. This would make the individual chances of getting any of the 3 lucky emojis around 13% while the individual chances of getting any of the other Gold Box emojis, counting exclusive and group prizes, is 0.5%. Gallery Available emojis: EmojiBlitzTink.png|link=Tinker Bell EmojiBlitzPeterPan.png|link=Peter Pan EmojiBlitzGenie.png|link=The Genie EmojiBlitzAladdin.png|link=Aladdin EmojiBlitzJasmine.png|link=Jasmine EmojiBlitzAbu.png|link=Abu EmojiBlitzRajah.png|link=Rajah EmojiBlitzAlice.png|link=Alice EmojiBlitzCheshireCat.png|link=Cheshire Cat EmojiBlitzWhiteRabbit.png|link=White Rabbit EmojiBlitzMadHatter.png|link=The Mad Hatter EmojiBlitzCaterpillar.png|link=The Caterpillar EmojiBlitzWoody.png|link=Woody EmojiBlitzBuzz.png|link=Buzz EmojiBlitzAlien.png|link=Alien EmojiBlitzKermit.png|link=Kermit the Frog EmojiBlitzFozzie.png|link=Fozzie Bear EmojiBlitzCinderella.png|link=Cinderella EmojiBlitzElsa.png|link=Elsa EmojiBlitzAnna.png|link=Anna EmojiBlitzOlaf.png|link=Olaf EmojiBlitzSven.png|link=Sven EmojiBlitzKristoff.png|link=Kristoff EmojiBlitzMarshmallow.png|link=Marshmallow EmojiBlitzWALL.png|link=WALL-E EmojiBlitzEVE.png|link=EVE EmojiBlitzLilo.png|link=Lilo EmojiBlitzStitch.png|link=Stitch EmojiBlitzNick.png|link=Nick Wilde EmojiBlitzJudy.png|link=Judy Hopps EmojiBlitzNemo.png|link=Nemo EmojiBlitzDory.png|link=Dory EmojiBlitzHank.png|link=Hank EmojiBlitzCrush.png|link=Crush EmojiBlitzBruce.png|link=Bruce EmojiBlitzBabyDory.png|link=Baby Dory EmojiBlitzBeast.png|link=The Beast EmojiBlitzBelle.png|link=Belle EmojiBlitzLumiere.png|link=Lumiere EmojiBlitzCogsworth.png|link=Cogsworth EmojiBlitzMrsPotts.png|link=Mrs. Potts EmojiBlitzChip.png|link=Chip (Beauty and the Beast) EmojiBlitzMoana.png|link=Moana EmojiBlitzMaui.png|link=Maui EmojiBlitzPua.png|link=Pua EmojiBlitzMulan.png|link=Mulan EmojiBlitzMushu.png|link=Mushu EmojiBlitzRapunzel.png|link=Rapunzel EmojiBlitzPascal.png|link=Pascal EmojiBlitzFlynnRider.png|link=Flynn Rider EmojiBlitzMaximus.png|link=Maximus EmojiBlitzMcQueen.png|link=Lightning McQueen EmojiBlitzCruz.png|link=Cruz Ramirez EmojiBlitzJackson.png|link=Jackson Storm EmojiBlitzJoy.png|link=Joy EmojiBlitzSadness.png|link=Sadness EmojiBlitzAnger.png|link=Anger EmojiBlitzDisgust.png|link=Disgust EmojiBlitzFear.png|link=Fear EmojiBlitzBingBong.png|link=Bing Bong EmojiBlitzOldMickey.png|link=Steamboat Willie Mickey EmojiBlitzOldMinnie.png|link=Retro Minnie EmojiBlitzOswald.png|link=Oswald the Lucky Rabbit EmojiBlitzAurora.png|link=Princess Aurora EmojiBlitzPhilip.png|link=Prince Phillip EmojiBlitzPocahontas.png|link=Pocahontas EmojiBlitzBaloo.png|link=Baloo EmojiBlitzKaa.png|link=Kaa EmojiBlitzLouie.png|link=King Louie EmojiBlitzJack.png|link=Jack Skellington EmojiBlitzSally.png|link=Sally EmojiBlitzMiguel.png|link=Miguel EmojiBlitzHéctor.png|link=Héctor EmojiBlitzDante.png|link=Dante EmojiBlitzImelda.png|link=Imelda EmojiBlitzHiro.png|link=Hiro EmojiBlitzBaymax.png|link=Baymax EmojiBlitzTiana.png|link=Tiana EmojiBlitzLady.png|link=Lady EmojiBlitzTramp.png|link=Tramp EmojiBlitzHercules.png|link=Hercules EmojiBlitzMegara.png|link=Meg EmojiBlitzPegasus.png|link=Pegasus EmojiBlitzMerida.png|link=Merida EmojiBlitzKuzco.png|link=Kuzco EmojiBlitzKronk.png|link=Kronk EmojiBlitzFlik.png|link=Flik EmojiBlitzAtta.png|link=Princess Atta EmojiBlitzMrIncredible.png|link=Mr. Incredible EmojiBlitzElastigirl.png|link=Elastigirl EmojiBlitzScrooge.png|link=Scrooge McDuck EmojiBlitzLaunchpad.png|link=Launchpad McQuack EmojiBlitzDarkwing.png|link=Darkwing Duck EmojiBlitzChipN.png|link=Chip (Rescue Rangers) EmojiBlitzDale.png|link=Dale EmojiBlitzHatGhost.png|link=Hatbox Ghost EmojiBlitzLeota.png|link=Madame Leota EmojiBlitzBride.png|link=The Bride EmojiBlitzSnowman.png|link=Abominable Snowman EmojiBlitzJackSparrow.png|link=Captain Jack Sparrow EmojiBlitzBarbossa.png|link=Barbossa EmojiBlitzDavyJones.png|link=Davy Jones Group Collection Rewards: EmojiBlitzRajah.png|link=Rajah EmojiBlitzCaterpillar.png|link=The Caterpillar EmojiBlitzMarshmallow.png|link=Marshmallow EmojiBlitzBabyDory.png|link=Baby Dory EmojiBlitzChip.png|link=Chip (Beauty and the Beast) EmojiBlitzBingBong.png|link=Bing Bong Diamond to Gold Exclusives: EmojiBlitzVanellope.png|link=Vanellope EmojiBlitzRemy.png|link=Remy EmojiBlitzHeimlich.png|link=Heimlich EmojiBlitzJackJack.png|link=Jack-Jack EmojiBlitzRey.png|link=Rey EmojiBlitzFinn.png|link=Finn EmojiBlitzBB-8.png|link=BB-8 EmojiBlitzMal.png|link=Mal EmojiBlitzSwedishChef.png|link=The Swedish Chef EmojiBlitzMr.Toad|link=Mr. Toad EmojiBlitzWinifred.png|link=Winifred Category:Boxes